<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreamer by Paltr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747401">Sweet Dreamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr'>Paltr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Somnophilia, noncon, they/them WoL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'...she hasn’t woken up, she hasn’t <i>caught</i> him. As long as Tataru doesn’t know, what he does won’t matter… Right?'<br/>Hancock finds Tataru asleep in the Ruby Bazaar office and decides to take advantage of the situation.</p><p>Day 2 of Kinktober!<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hancock Fitzgerald/Tataru Taru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2: <b>Noncon</b> | Uniforms | Anal play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Tataru should never have been left alone with him. The potential ramifications of their choice linger in the back of the Warrior of Light’s mind but they push the thoughts aside—they simply don’t have time for it, not with the liberation of Doma at hand. Their trust in Tataru’s capabilities up until now has been steadfast, so why should they question it now? She’s a grown woman, capable of defending herself, capable of saying <em> no</em>—surely any denial of consent would be respected, should she refuse.</p>
<hr/><p>     Night has fallen over Kugane once more, the vast ocean glittering beneath soft moonlight. Tataru finds herself working late into the evening, paperwork stacked neatly into piles upon the coffee table in the Ruby Bazaar office she’s grown to call home. Her work is illuminated only by a waning candlelight that bathes the room in a soft glow, and as she stretches out aching shoulders she’s hit by a wave of fatigue—it feels like many a moon since last she slept, and she clambers to her feet with a yawn. Sleeping in the office is nothing new—when trade is prosperous and there’s deals to be made there isn’t <em> time </em> to relocate to the homeliness of an inn room for something as simple as rest. Tataru makes herself comfortable on one of the low couches, curled up beneath a soft blanket—and once her head hits the pillow it’s mere moments before sleep claims her, the familiar comfort of unconsciousness washing over her exhausted body.</p>
<hr/><p>     Hours pass, the sun rising over gentle seas as Kugane awakens slowly from its slumber, coming to life in the early hours of morning once more. Hancock finds himself entering the Ruby Bazaar offices early that morning, eager to get started on what will no doubt be another day of negotiation and profitable deals struck—and when he sees the sleeping form of Tataru he smiles softly, setting down his belongings before making his way to her side. </p><p>     He reaches for her, tucking a strand of hair behind a pointed ear—it had come loose in the night with her tossing and turning, nightmares clearly plaguing her sleep once again. Hancock knows of these but isn’t trusted with specifics when asking about them, his companion choosing to keep their relationship professional despite his own desires—and he’s never been one to hold back words when they desire to be spoken. It’s this thought that lingers in his mind as he gazes down at Tataru as she sleeps, so peaceful in her respite despite her dishevelment—and his eyes trail from her angelic face to her jaw, down her neck, and come to rest on the slither of pale skin that peaks from between the edges of her yukata. </p><p>     Her skin is warm beneath his touch when he dares to lay a hand on her, glancing from where they meet to her face as she sleeps, anxiously checking for any movement. When one doesn’t come, he grows bolder—slips a hand beneath the soft fabric and gropes at her chest, marvelling at the softness of her breasts beneath his touch. Hancock can <em> feel </em> his heart pounding in his chest as he gently pinches a nipple, teasing it between thumb and forefinger and the second Tataru exhales shakily he pulls away as if burnt, taking a moment before realising that it was okay—she hasn’t woken up, she hasn’t <em> caught </em> him. As long as Tataru doesn’t know, what he does won’t matter… Right?</p><p>     He clings to this thought, lets it guide him—and he undoes the sash around her waist with fingers that tremble not with anxiety but adrenaline that floods his system, yukata pushed hastily open and the sight that greets him is everything he’s ever dreamed of. Tataru, sprawled vulnerable and barely clothed before him, is beautiful. Her skin is soft and pale, slight chest bare and nipples hardening at the loss of heat. She’s everything he’s ever wanted, presented so perfectly before him and it’s all Hancock can do to take a deep, shaky breath—he can’t lose his composure. Not here, not now. </p><p>     He can’t fuck her—he knows this, even as he clambers astride her, shedding his own clothing into a messy pile beside the couch. His cock is heavy in his own hand, precome lubricating his uncoordinated jerks as he buries his face into the crook of Tataru’s neck, inhaling sharply through his nose and the scent of her is <em> intoxicating</em>. She smells even better than he remembered—and like this, with skin on skin and their bodies oh so close, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to hold back. It won’t take him long to come at all, having longed for this for so long—and as the strokes of his cock grow more frantic, hips bucking into his fist as he loses himself in Tataru’s scent, Hancock has an idea. </p><p>     He pulls back from the woman sprawled before him, taking a deep, shuddering breath of air as he attempts to ground himself, even if just a little. Large hands come to rest on her shoulders—and he drags them down her arms, ghosting over the slight rises of her breasts, the softness of her stomach before they come to rest on slender hips. She’s so <em> tiny </em> beneath him, sprawled out and vulnerable like this—he could do anything he desired and she wouldn’t even have a fighting chance to stop him. The thought makes him <em> ache</em>, and he wastes no more time before spreading Tataru’s thighs, spreading that soft little cunt and <em> oh</em>, she’s beautiful. </p><p>      A hand drops back down to his cock, stroking with renewed fervor—and Hancock lines himself up with the oh so tiny body before him, his own precome just enough to lubricate the head of his cock and the <em> tightness </em> as he thrusts into her is overwhelming, thighs trembling as he bites back an unholy noise of pleasure. He daren’t thrust too deep—pulls his hips back before shallowly thrusting back into Tataru’s cunt, stroking the remaining length of himself that would tear her asunder. Hancock doesn’t take long to settle into a rhythm, and it’s not long at all before he’s panting atop her, hips stuttering and he’s so close, he’s so fucking close—</p><p>     Everything seems to happen at once. He grits his teeth, <em> groaning </em> as he hilts himself in her, tiny cunt tearing around his girth. Hancock thrusts once, twice—and then he’s filling her with a low, guttural noise, well and truly flooding her defenseless body. His seed spills out of her with each twitch of his hips, forced out around him with nowhere else to go—and it’s only once he’s fully spent that he dares to look down at his companion, to gaze upon her sleeping face.</p><p><br/>
     Tataru stares back at him, eyes wide and swimming with <em> fear</em>, glassy with unshed tears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>